


【EC】Gift

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: dofp背景，cp向不明显1972年的夏天，我去拜访Charles Xavier。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】Gift

1972年的夏天，我去拜访Charles Xavier。那天阳光炽热发亮，像热气球一般鼓胀，随时有爆裂的危险。公路是一条融化了的灰白河流，发动机掀起的单调波涛使我燥热难安。汗水在无望的热浪中渗出，衬衫湿淋淋地黏在我的后背，让我觉得自己像一头被扔进海里的牛。地图命令我右转，一座从30年代的电影里剪下的城堡出现在幽幽绿荫尽头。

Charles是个心灵感应变种人和同性恋，在这两项无可治愈的顽疾被公之于众之前，曾经是一位年轻的、前途无量的遗传学家，是纽约的头面人物，和他的家族享有很高的声誉。我影印下所有他发表过的论文，以防万一。最近的一篇发表于十年前，我不确定这是否是一个合适的话题。  
在他还未从公众视野里销声匿迹的岁月里，传言他有一个神秘的情人。后来情人离开了，而Charles从一场脊椎手术中幸存。仍不知这两件事是否存在某种隐秘的关联。如今他隐居在一座庄园里，过着足不出户与世隔绝的生活。

我减缓车速，奇异的是，紧闭的铁门徐徐为我打开，我环顾四周，空无一人，近乎于魔术的欢迎。驶上笔直的道路，大门在我身后缓缓关闭。这座庄园里安静得只剩蝉鸣，未曾打理过的花园里杂草疯长，掩埋了曾有过的学校的遗迹。我感到一丝与世隔绝般的不安。

开门的是一个个子很高、戴眼镜的青年，他礼貌地要求搜身，我举起双手，示意自己不含任何恶意，随身物品只有厚厚的一叠资料、钢笔和速记本。在前一次探望里，狱警们对一切金属物品下了禁令，于是我只得换成了一支铅笔。McCoy博士曾短暂地为CIA工作，没必要询问他离开的原因了。他的态度透露着某种不确定和犹豫，我设想发生过一次争吵，并不负责任地猜测以Charles的胜利告终。

我此前从未见过Charles本人，但通过大大小小的传闻和动用仅有的一点人脉对他旧友的探听，仍旧做出了种种预想。他的棕色头发令人联想到时下在孩童中流行的泰迪熊玩偶，至于他本人，则潇洒得气度非凡，但竟然显得十分真诚，当年他受欢迎的程度可见一斑。有了这样的前提，自然就不难理解为什么我见到Charles后会如此吃惊甚至几乎失态了。

为什么没有人提醒我他是一位嬉皮士？

他的头发不负责任地垂到肩膀，胡须也许经过修剪，但并未比践行自由放任主义的花园好上多少，像龙卷风肆虐过的土地。如此不修边幅的模样使我大吃一惊，他看起来更适合出现在街头游行队伍里，或者地下酒吧，而不是一座古老城堡的主人。他随意地坐在长沙发上，没有轮椅，穿着图案和颜色都非常离奇的衬衫，一边胳膊搭在靠背上，察觉到了我的迟疑但并未发表评论，示意我在他的对面坐下。

桌上摆了两个玻璃酒杯，苏格兰威士忌的芳香和透明的冰块诱惑着我。我介绍自己是个作家，人类。他取了一杯酒，若有所思地看着我，然后同我碰杯。他的眼神使心惊。他实在是有一双明亮的眼睛，一双无法被埋没、注定要生辉发光的眼睛，但同样潜藏着难以被忽视的阴翳，像是陡峭的悬崖在海面上投下的阴影。我本该扮演注视的那一方，用我的笔和记忆勾勒出名为Charles Xavier的男人的轮廓，但在他这样强烈的、穿透性的注视下，我无所遁形。这使我想到我上一个探访对象，同样有一双充满支配力的眼睛，不同的是Charles并不给人压迫感，也并不让我想活生生呕出心脏。

“我见过你。”他看向我的眼睛，又很快解释，“我见过很多像你一样的年轻人。”Charles比我年长十岁，而年龄于风暴中心的他已经失去了意义。“后来他们都消失了。”他补充，喝酒，致以无可挽回的悼念。

我提及他是一位心灵感应者，不料换来他嘲讽的一笑，“已经不是了。”他说，用一根食指点着太阳穴。我大为惊讶。他的表情告诉我这是真的。我读过他的论文，基因突变并不是一种可以被治愈的疾病，想要把一个变种人变成人类，如同把一个男人变成女人，把一个黑人变成白人。“按照您的理论，这是不可能做到的。”我试图找出资料证明这一点，被他挥挥手制止。“我仍然是变种人，只是暂时失去了心灵感应能力。你尽可以想象，譬如说，你遭遇了一场车祸，不幸的是因为某种原因暂时失明了。医生告诉你通过积极治疗仍有恢复的可能，但你——”他犹豫了一下，“但你觉得就此做个盲人也不错，你开始感受到一些之前被自己忽略的东西。感觉很好。你也应该试试。”我记下这句话。做一个人类会比做一个心灵感应者更好吗？我不知道。我敢打赌，没有一个人类不曾有过一个瞬间想象并羡慕那些奇迹般的能力，他们离两端更近。我母亲说变种人是降给人类的诅咒，是对人类的惩罚，是另一场大洪水，我们会被完全淹没。“是手术的副作用吗？”我小心翼翼地提出假设，害怕因为这个话题的敏感而触怒他。Charles又笑了，像一匹在丛林中一闪而过的老虎。我只来及捕捉到尾巴挥动的影子。他没有看我，而是昂起下巴，凝视着天花板上不存在的星星。“也可以这么说。”他厌烦地下了结论，“随你怎么写，先生。”

我说起他半途而废的学校，递给他一张登在报纸上的招生广告。“Gifted”是一句美好的祝愿和隐喻。他看得很仔细，手指触碰那些字母，仿佛这样便能触碰到他近十年前还未衰折的理想。他同我谈论他的学生，真正被父母送来的孩子少之又少，大部分是他在各地收留的变种人小孩。一张合影里他坐在轮椅上，胡子刮得很干净，头发也很整齐，手里牵着一个小小的黑人女孩，她面对镜头时很羞怯，极力往轮椅后躲。另一张照片里他拿着一本书，同一个女孩和其他几个因为距离和对焦而面目模糊的小孩坐成一圈，听得很认真。McCoy博士出现在画面角落，身旁是一个我从未见过的金发青年。他陷入了一种短暂的怀旧情绪里，毫无征兆地谈起Alex曾经烧毁了他的半亩玫瑰园，惹得Ororo大哭一场，掀起一阵雷暴。他带着极浅的笑意把照片还给我。

说起变种人时，他再一次变得尖刻、妙语连珠，仿佛被十年前的幽灵附身，英国口音又使这番话有了一种特别的魅力。他像一位不容置疑的布道牧师，听听他说话吧，无法不成为他的信徒。我们是一母同胞的兄弟，却因为狭隘和偏见自相残杀。而被社会所塑造成型的盲目仇恨在无意识中主宰了我们的行为。我不由得想起上一次失败的探访，也是我职业生涯中第一次失败。我不知道他的名字，亦不能说出他那个众所周知的称号，此处用M来代替。在纯白透亮的塑料监狱里，M和我分别坐在两头，四个配备武器的狱警严阵以待。我正在面对世界上最危险的恐怖分子，不由得心跳加速。我很快意识到M从不接受采访的原因，就连八年前的庭审也是在非公开的情况下举行。他的话语有着和他毁灭性的能力不相上下的威力。如果说这是意志的较量，那么我毫无还手之力。他的语言是烧红的烙铁，我闻到自己心脏烧焦的气味，我心悸、出汗、发抖，无法控制自己不屈从于更加强大的存在。他不是心灵感应者，但却以更加微妙的方式控制了我，最终在他完全得逞之前我用尽最后一丝力气叫停了采访。我不敢想象任由他说下去会是什么后果。我会背叛自己的种族吗？我会不顾一切地帮助他越狱吗？我会——不，我不能再想下去了。如果世界上真有恶魔，一定长着这个男人的模样。  
Xavier教授确实在我和M的对话中扮演着重要的角色，像是笼罩在我们头顶，从上方俯瞰的幽灵。M断定他会失败，但“欣赏这种无望的努力”。我问M是否认识Xavier教授，他怜悯地笑了，没有回答。M询问我学校是否仍开着，我回答早已关闭，他没有遮掩脸上的失落。尽管他刚刚才说一个企图使人类和变种人和平共处的乌托邦学校不过是个浪漫化的笑话。他建议我应当去见见Xavier教授。不无嘲讽地说一个人类的来访会让他兴奋地摇尾巴。后来再次回忆我们的对话时我意识到一种矛盾，一种M并不是在对我说话的矛盾。他说了很多人，用代号称呼，说起一个离开的人和三个死去的人，我甚至不知道他们是男是女。当我问起这些人都是谁时又被他强行打断。他说得太多，信息太杂，远远超出了我的理解能力，当我请求他慢一点时他置之不理。他不是在同我沟通，而是在对空间里我看不见的阴影说话，像挪动一枚棋子。我当时擅自解读为一个与世隔绝了太久的囚犯急需释放，但这种矛盾感始终挥之不去。这种体验一生仅有一次就够了。如果不是签了保密协议，我会与Charles谈谈M的。

“他们说你曾经爱上了某人。”我说。Charles问：“他们是谁？”“小报上都这么说。”我回答。他猛然尖利地笑了，像一只鸟，笑声回荡在客厅里。“我不太清楚，我到底是爱他多一点，还是恨他多一点。我猜他会更喜欢后者。”像是一段充满痛苦和不幸的恋情。和我上同一节德语课的波士顿人做了同性恋矫正手术，温顺得像只绵羊，谁也没料到他会从二十楼上一跃而下。我们在同学聚会上竭力避免提到他的名字。我询问这位神秘恋人更详细的信息，Charles把手指插入浓密的头发里，“他是个疯子。”他哀怜地说。并未费心掩饰喜爱之情。“有些人生来就是为了改变的。从我看见他的第一眼开始我就知道他会介入我的生活，会把船舵偏向另一条轨道。我听见齿轮转动的声音，不会有其他选择。”我没有遇见过这样的人。“可是我们终究失败了。”他把手掌合在一起，“两方面的失败。想象一个场景，一条独木舟上的人们为了仅存的一点淡水自相残杀。仔细听，你听见关门声了吗？”我侧耳聆听，摇头。“那是命运的关门声。‘砰’地一响，然后是一片死寂。”他说。“我失去能力后，时常听到一些不该存在的声音。也许阿兹海默症在未来的某一时刻正召唤着我。”他伸出手，向我要一枚硬币。我递给他。他将它抛起，在落到桌上的一瞬间按住。“猜一面。”他说。我猜了人头。果真如此。“他不是个传统意义上的好人，根本就是反面，”他玩着那枚硬币，“但这就是事物运行的法则。你可能觉得他是个——”“混蛋。”我帮他补完。他点点头，“对，但我也没有好到哪里去。你总得在两个选项里选一个，仅此而已。他们不该那么评判他。没人有权力那么做。”他激动起来，像是要长篇大论一番，但很快又泄了气，重新躺回沙发上，“尽管如此，他仍然做出了不可原谅的事。我不会原谅他的，而他呢，也不需要我的谅解。他会向着地狱俯冲而去。”他们的关系很短暂，包含一片苦咸的海洋，很多个夜晚，数不清的酒，威士忌、伏特加以及其他，一个卫星天线，这也是Charles没有解释的谜，和一枚戒指。“这不合世俗法规，但我认为我们结婚了，他说我们该有制定律法的权力。在这一点上我同意。”

我们等了一会儿。他给我念诗，一首不遵循格律的、充满愤怒的诗歌。他的声音很好听。我望向窗外，意识到我们身处一片废墟之中，一片理想的废墟。

“对不起，时间到了。”Charles指了指座钟，脸色变得有些异样，像在极力压抑什么痛苦似的。我惊慌地询问他是否需要什么帮助，他摇头，一手按住胸口，呼吸急促，而后大声喊起McCoy博士的名字。我听到了被巨大的宅邸拉长的模糊应答。我起身告辞，感谢他愿意接受我的采访。走至半路，我在一张小书桌上看到了一副棋盘。是下到一半的样子，没有沾染上灰尘。“这是——”我指了指棋盘，指尖刚刚碰上边缘。“别碰那个！”他的声调高得不可思议，我吓得收回了手，连忙道歉。他没说什么，但我捕捉到了心碎的痛苦。走廊里传来McCoy博士的脚步声，我回头，犹豫着问出最后一个问题，“你有没有想过，如果最终的结局仍不能如你所愿呢？如果你所做的努力都是白费力气，仍然不能从深渊里挽回呢？”

长发遮住了他的脸和表情，“我在每一次的梦中都这么想过。”他说，“死亡可比活着要容易多了。不是说我真的想过这种事情。但结局如何，并不损害意义本身。告诉我，你一出生的结局就是死亡，那你为什么而活？”我该说出一个目标的，为了我的作品能够流传后世，像是我精神的一种不朽延续，但我没有。他戳着自己的心脏位置，“我现在有了一个目标。某种意义上来说，他给了我一个目标。”他没有流泪。这时McCoy博士推门而入，手里拎着一个药箱。我再次向他们道谢，离开。

我走出城堡大门时太阳已经笼罩在云雾之中，天色转阴，远处的云团越过山谷缓慢逼近。  
End

注：Gift在德语里意为毒药。


End file.
